<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Альтернативный конец Гарри Поттера by 1RiddleMeThis1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878581">Альтернативный конец Гарри Поттера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RiddleMeThis1/pseuds/1RiddleMeThis1'>1RiddleMeThis1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>'Гарри Поттер', ['Роулинг Джоан «Гарри Поттер»', ] - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RiddleMeThis1/pseuds/1RiddleMeThis1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Альтернативный конец Гарри Поттера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри Поттер стоял на площадке перед Хогвартсом и крепко сжимал в руке волшебную палочку. Напротив стоял Волдеморт, и Гарри знал, что это их последняя схватка, и уже решил использовать «экспеллиармус», но тут произошло нечто неожиданное. Раздался громкий выстрел, и Волдеморт упал как подкошенный. Все произошло за долю секунды. И, когда дым от выстрела рассеялся, Гарри увидел своего профессора зельеварения Северуса Снейпа. Он стоял, закутавшись в длинную черную мантию, края которой развевались на ветру, как крылья огромной летучей мыши, а в правой руке он держал еще дымящийся револьвер, который абсолютно не вязался с его образом.<br/>
— Профессор Снейп! Вы живы! Как вам удалось? — Гарри Поттер был удивлен и даже рад. — Я же видел, как змея…<br/>
— Змея меня не убила, а то, как мне удалось выбраться оттуда, останется моим маленьким секретом, — ответил профессор спокойным холодным голосом.<br/>
— Почему у вас в руках пистолет? — спросил Гарри.<br/>
— «Магнум 44» — хоть и оружие маглов, но очень мощная вещь. (Том Реддл лежал с размозженным черепом). Я понял, что, если все крестражи уничтожены, Темный Лорд стал уязвим, и его можно убить обычным магловским способом.<br/>
Гарри не верил, что это происходит на самом деле. Он хотел задать много вопросов, один из которых волновал его больше всего, но не решался, поэтому просто сказал:<br/>
— Я видел ваши воспоминания.<br/>
— Я и не сомневался. И как, понравилось?<br/>
— У вас с Лили были одинаковые патронусы в виде лани, а у нас с Джеймсом в виде оленя, значит ли это, что…<br/>
— Это значит, Поттер, что вы такой же олень, как и ваш отец, — с сочувствием ответил профессор.<br/>
Гарри не обиделся на Северуса из-за этой шутки, он, наоборот, узнавал в этом юморе того профессора, которого встретил на первом курсе, и ему даже захотелось его обнять.<br/>
— Я хотел поблагодарить вас за все, что вы сделали для моей матери.<br/>
— Помолчите, Поттер. Не стоит благодарности, - не без раздражения ответил Северус. - Ее уже не вернуть, - задумчиво добавил он.<br/>
Повисла небольшая пауза. Они стояли в предрассветной дымке, и солнечные лучи уже проглядывали на горизонте, освещая склон горы, на которой стоял Хогвартс.<br/>
— Все кончено! Мы его победили! — радостно сказал Гарри.<br/>
— Ах да, чуть не забыл, — Снейп быстро подошел к телу Тома Реддла и поднял его палочку.<br/>
— Она все это время принадлежала вам, профессор. Что же вы собираетесь с ней сделать?<br/>
Северус как будто задумался на короткое время, а потом быстро сказал:<br/>
— Подойди ко мне, хочу сказать тебе кое-что важное, пока никто нас здесь не видит.<br/>
Гарри подошел ближе, и Северус положил руку ему на плечо.<br/>
— Посмотри мне в глаза, — сказал профессор.<br/>
— Я не понимаю, — ответил Гарри.<br/>
— Смотри мне в глаза! — делая ударение на каждом слове сказал Снейп.<br/>
Гарри исполнил приказание.<br/>
— У тебя ее глаза, — намного мягче сказал Северус, а потом добавил: - Мальчик, Который Выжил. Да если бы ты не родился, она была бы жива! В конце концов она бы бросила этого Поттера!<br/>
— Неправда! Она любила его! — воскликнул Гарри.<br/>
— Джеймс Поттер обманул ее и шантажировал! Поэтому она и пошла за него! — Снейп уже повышал голос и сильно сжимал плечо Гарри. — Ты представляешь, каково мне было постоянно спасать тебя, когда так хотелось тебя убить! Но старик сказал, что с помощью тебя можно покончить с Волдемортом, а это - номер два в моем списке мести. Ну, а теперь, когда я разобрался с Темным Лордом, прощай, Гарри Поттер!<br/>
И Снейп, обняв Гарри, прижав его голову к своему плечу, выстрелил прямо ему в грудную клетку.</p><p>***</p><p>      Спустя некоторое время в Хогвартсе вечером в кабинете директора. Северус Снейп сидит в директорском кресле и разговаривает с портретом Альбуса Дамблдора.<br/>
— А хорошо я все провернул, да, Дамби? Слегка подделал улики самой могущественной палочкой на свете, и все стало выглядеть, как будто Волдеморт убил Гарри, а я убил Волдеморта. Теперь я - герой. Ну, и Гарри Поттер тоже.<br/>
— Ты с детства был способным мальчиком, Северус, но я не думал, что ты можешь сделать такое.<br/>
— Ну, не одному же тебе манипулировать людьми, Дамби. Могущество волшебника зависит от того, что он сам себе позволяет творить. Ты считал себя умнее и выше всех, и позволял себе многое. Том Реддл позволил себе еще больше, потому, что считал себя исключительным. А ведь все началось с Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда, помнишь?<br/>
— Тогда в чем же твоя исключительность, Северус? — спросил портрет Дамблдора.<br/>
— Да ни в чем! Я абсолютно ни на что не претендую. Просто кто-то должен был остановить все это безумие.<br/>
— А что стоит у тебя на столе, Северус? Это то, о чем я думаю? Разуверь меня, пожалуйста.<br/>
— О, да, это то самое, Альбус, ты не ошибся.<br/>
На столе стояла небольшая банка из прозрачного белого стекла, наполненная специальным раствором, в котором плавали… два настоящих человеческих глазных яблока.<br/>
— Это ее глаза, — вздохнул новоиспеченный директор, — точнее его глаза, но такие же зеленые и прекрасные. И теперь они всегда со мной.<br/>
— Но как?<br/>
— Когда я пристрелил Поттера, то извлек его глазные яблоки, ведь они так напоминают мне о Лили.<br/>
Альбус Дамблдор на портрете изумленно молчал, но Снейп не беспокоился о том, что он кому-либо расскажет. Говорящий портрет — не человек. Портреты в директорском кабинете созданы служить директору Хогвартса, и портрет Дамблдора, безусловно, выполнял роль психотерапевта для Северуса.<br/>
В дверь постучали. Мастер зелий спрятал емкость с глазами в стол и вышел из кабинета. Это была профессор МакГонагалл.<br/>
— Профессор Снейп, первокурсники уже в большом зале, пора начинать процедуру распределения, — напомнила она.<br/>
— Конечно, профессор МакГонагалл, идемте! — И Северус, резко развернувшись, быстрым шагом пошел по коридору в своей длинной развевающейся черной мантии.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>